No Place I'd Rather Be
by triplechocolatte
Summary: Bilbo is shockingly pregnant and has been going missing for random periods of time, not to mention that Thorin is missing some of his things, which all leads up to some explanations about hobbit pregnancies. (Some people might be out of character, but I just wanted to write this and post it soon)


Work Text:

Thorin had no idea how hobbits worked, or much of what they even were, much to Bilbo's dismay. And neither did the rest of their company, which had lead to several faintings after Bilbo had stood up one night at a dinner reserved especially for the company, on the one year anniversary of their success at reclaiming Erebor and had announced that he was pregnant.

With Thorin's child.

Thorin had been free to court the hobbit to his heart's content, since he already had Fili and Kili as heirs, and no one argued with their esteemed king courting the being that had helped them reclaim their mountain. But with repairs to the once renowned city underway and trying to get a kingdom and monarchy restarted, Bilbo and Thorin had had little time to discuss the workings of hobbits and dwarves. The two had barely been married six months prior to Bilbo's happy announcement.

Once the dwarves had come back to the reality of the situation, the questions came piling down on top of poor Bilbo, but luckily he had been saved by Thorin whisking him off to their chambers to ask his own questions and cuddle his, now confirmed by Oin, pregnant hobbit.

That had been six months ago, and now Bilbo was seven months along, and it showed. Sometimes he wondered if he was having twins, but then he reasoned that dwarrow children were bigger than hobbit children by a little bit. The company and the healers had guessed that the pregnancy would follow a mainly hobbit-like pregnancy, with nine months, but being that dwarrow children were expected anywhere from ten months to a full year, they would not be surprised if the child decided to make a fashionably late appearance.

One thing Thorin made sure to ask his husband about was how he had been acting weird. Some of Thorin's items had been going missing, but he had just thought that maybe he had lost his favorite winter coat and that his bed sheets had been soiled and exchanged for a different set by Bilbo, but lately Bilbo had been wandering off into the mountain alone and not appearing for hours, even a day at most. When thorin had first heard about it, he had asked his scouts to follow Bilbo to see where he was going, but they had all lost sight of him before Bilbo had reached his destination.

Thorin was sitting in their chambers, awaiting the return of his husband from his latest escapade, planning on talking some sense into Bilbo if he could, when Bilbo burst into their chambers, grabbed Thorin's hand, and promptly pulled his husband out into the hall, not stopping there, but marching away, exclaiming proudly, "Thorin, you have to see what i've been working on, It will be just perfect for the little one and us, I found the perfect spot. I like having the city so spread out when we are just moving in, that means there's a lot of empty rooms for us!"

"Bilbo, where are we going? What are you talking about? Is this where you've been running off to and leaving me worried about you?" Thorin questioned once he could get a word in.

Bilbo stopped, "You mean you don't know?"

"No Bilbo, I don't know, and I would like an explanation, I've been worried about you Bilbo."

"Well, us hobbits have this thing that kicks in when we are getting close to the end of our carrying term, about two months from the end, it's where we want to build a cozy place for us and our young, and I've been working on it for the past few weeks, that's where I've been. I had to find the best location for the nest and find all the best materials, hopefully smelling like us and our mates," Bilbo smiled, rocking back and forth on his bare feet.

"Alright, take me to this 'nest'," Thorin shook his head but smiled at the traditions of hobbits.

"Did you think that our smials were so sprawling just because we liked to be under the soil?" Bilbo asked as he pushed open a door in a hallway almost a mile from the heart of Erebor.

"I thought they were just for all the children," Thorin stepped inside the smallish room. There were three mattresses pushed into a corner, to create a sort of base to mold the pillows, blankets and sheets upon them into a cozy nest-resembling structure.

"Come here O husband of mine," Bilbo fell into the nest, pulling Thorin into it with him. It took some rearranging to get his hobbit into a position where he was not troubled by his large stomach. Eventually they got into a comfortable position, Thorin spooning his hobbit, and he thought that there was no place he would rather be than here, not even overseeing all the forges of Erebor.


End file.
